Holiday One- Shots
by shadowritergirl
Summary: I couldn't really think of a summary, which is a first, so... A collection of one- shots circling around the Blackheart siblings, Bao and Kuro. Some of my OCs from my other stories are featured. There may be some OCCness, so I apologize in advance. Read and Review! Rating MIGHT go up.
1. Being Single

Kuro sighed, watching all of the couples mill around her in the Bey Park.

Madoka and Kyoya. Nile and Ishi- Ryuko. Chao Xin and Mei- Mei. Hikaro and Ryuuto. Sophie and Julian. Lera and Aleksi. Sala and Kenta. Kurai and Ryuuga. Koroi Hi and Masamune. Koroi Tsuki and King. Arashi and Bao. Kasai and Aguma. Yoru and Toby. Chi and Zeo. Neko and Yuu. Inu and Tsubasa.

Kuro shook her head, and stood, silently walking out of the park unnoticed.

Well, she thought she was unnoticed.

"They bug you too huh?" A voice asked from the shadows as she passed the door. Kuro jumped, slightly startled.

From the shadows, the Blader of Phantom Orion stepped out, looking highly amused.

"They do not bug me. I just don't want to be around them." Kuro protested.

Chris shook his head, "Say what you want. I know they bug you though. They do me. All my friends have dates and I'm the only one still single."

"You? Single? Ha!" Kuro snorted as the two walked side by side out the door and down the street, "You have to have a million fangirls chasing after you!"

"And not a one of them is my type." Came the retort.

"So... what is your type?" Kuro raised and eyebrow.

"Mysterious." Chris answered, eyes to the sky as they walked, "Dark. Hard to get."

Kuro didn't realize it then, but Chris had just described her.

"Someone who protects their family with their life and doesn't bow down in a fight."

That's when the pieces clicked together. Kuro stopped walking, blinking her obsadian eyes. Before she could say anything though, she was snapped out of her trance by the sound of a car horn honking and the feeling of intense pain running throughout her body.

The last thing she heard was Chris calling out her name.

* * *

The minute Bao got Chris' call, he ignored it, thinking it was nothing.

But when the ambulance passed Bey park and Chris called again, Bao answered.

"What?" Bao answered, clipped.

"Your sister's on the way to hospital. She got hit by a car." Chris answered, before the line went dead.

Bao blinked, then let out a string of curses, leaping to his feet and bolting for the parking lot, leaving everyone else in shock or confusion.

* * *

Chris was in the waiting room, pacing anxiously, while anticipating the news about Kuro, when Bao burst in.

"Anything?" Bao demanded.

"Not-"

"Kuro Blackheart?" A nurse walked in, and was immeadiatly ambushed by both men, demanding the same thing.

"Is she alright?"

"First I need to know your occupations." The nurse took a step back, startled.

"Brother." Bao scowled.

"Boyfriend." Chris said.

Bao blinked, staring at the Orion Blader, hardly daring to believe his ears. Had he heard right? Since when did Kuro date?

"Well, she's awake. Some broken ribs, fractured wrist, a shattered ankle, and mild concussion. It'll take some time for her to heal. Room number 309 if you'd like to visit her."

The nurse left, leaving the two men alone. Bao scowled as they walked to elevators, waiting until the doors dinged shut before placing Chris with a glare.

"What's this about being my sister's boyfriend?" Bao hissed, venomously.

Chris sighed, "I lied."

Bao blinked, "What? But you sounded so truthful-"

"Because I want to ask Kuro out. I... just, haven't had the guts to do so."

Bao stared, before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... this is awkward..." Bao muttered, "I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say 'you can date her, just don't break her heart; otherwise you're dead'."

"I guess so. But I know you. You'll probably torture me then kill me."

"Probably." Bao chuckled as the doors dinged open and the two walked down the hallway, "You know, Valentine's Day is this Friday. Madoka's having everyone come to the B- Pit. Maybe if Kuro's out by then, you could get her something."

"Maybe. Only if I can figure her out. She's a mystery."

"To you maybe." Bao grinned as they stood outside Kuro's hospital door, "Just get her something black and silver, or has to do with wolves."

Bao entered the room, and was met with Kuro's flat statement of, "Get me out of here."

Both men burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hey, Bao, can I talk to you?" Chris asked as he poked his head into the redhead's room. Bao was talking with Aguma at the moment, so he motioned the blonde inside.

Chris stepped inside, hesitantly. He clutched the rectangular box in his jacket pocket feverishly.

"Okay, now whatcha need?" Bao turned his attention from Aguma, staring at Chris with curious eyes.

"Um... Kinda, alone." Chris muttered.

"If this is about Kuro, I know." Aguma said.

Chris frowned, but didn't say anything. Instead he pulled the box out of his pocket and pulled the lid off, asking, "Think Kuro will like it?"

Bao and Aguma peered inside the red velvet box, Bao raising an eyebrow.

"Damn right she will. You'd better hide it though." Bao laughed.

Chris grinned, "I was planning on it."

* * *

On Friday morning, everyone gathered at the B- Pit, per Madoka's, er, threatening requests, ready to exchange gifts for their loved ones.

Kuro did not see how she was at all involved in this. When she had asked Bao, he had simply answered, with his eyes sparkling, "You'll see."

"Well, I think that's about- Oh, wait a minute." Madoka picked up a lone package off the counter, blinking at the name on the lid, "It's for Kuro."

"Me?" Kuro gaped as the package was handed to her, "Who got me something?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say." Madoka said, "Oh, open it Kuro! I wanna know what it is!"

Kuro undid the silver bow with shaking hands. A white piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Kuro bent to pick it up, reading as she did so.

_**Goth girl**_

_**Just trying to get by**_

_**Searching for someone to love**_

_**Longing to break free of the chains that bind her**_

_**Cannot see the point in conformity**_

_**All those around her have let her down**_

_**Parents and teachers**_

_**Nothing they say has any meaning for her**_

_**She is looking for her own way**_

_**She sees glamour and pride in the gothic community**_

_**These people are proud to be different**_

_**Living life on the edge**_

_**A darker sense of adventure and enlightenment**_

_**The secrets are there to be found**_

_**Darkened awareness is there if you search for it**_

_**A new perspective on life**_

_**In which negatives can be turned into positives**_

_**Enter the world of darkness**_

_**And find comfort within**_

_**These people are hurting inside**_

_**Crying out to be loved**_

_**And this unusual company of misfits**_

_**Is like a pack of wolves**_

_**Looking out for each other**_

_**Even in your darkness you can find inspiration**_

_**Let your imagination light your path**_

_**And find your way to a new beginning**_

Kuro felt her eyes well up in tears as she read the poem- it meant someone understood her.

Then Kuro looked at the jewelry set, and she smiled.

For earrings, there was a set of coal black wolves outlined in silver. A bracelet with the with the cursive words _Howling Warrior_ in silver was set inside a black bangle. But the real kicker was the necklace.

A silver, twisted chain was the neckpiece, and the charm being a beautiful onyx wolf, head thrown back, as though it were howling.

Kuro looked, up, seeing everyone in awe- except one, who was smiling.

Chris was staring at Kuro, his purple eyes glinting mischieviously.

"Chris..." Kuro breathed, "Did you...?"

Chris' smile widening was the only answer, making Kuro suddenly jump up and throw her arms around the blonde's neck. She ignored the pain that shot up her leg from her ankle, smiling widely.

"I told you on Monday." Chris whispered in the Goth's ear, "But didn't have a chance to finish because of-"

"Chris?" Kuro pulled away, slightly, blocking out everything and everyone around her.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Kuro leaned up, her lips landing on Chris'.

Someone snapped a picture, but Kuro didn't mind.

Because sometimes it felt good to be single- just so you could find the one that would steal your heart.


	2. Memories

Kuro had never understood the holiday of Christmas. Sure, you got to see your friends and family, but that wasn't what confused her.

It was the presents.

Kuro shook her head as she reached into her bag, searching for her decoration to put on the christmas tree. Madoka had pestered her and pestered her to do so.

"Blackie!" A young teenage boy's voice said. Kuro sighed, looking up to see an excited Yuu Tendo standing outside of the B- Pit.

"Hey Yuu." Kuro said, tiredly.

"Is something wrong Blackie?" Yuu asked, worried for his friend.

"Oh, nothing. Just a late night. Hey, is Madoka inside?"

"As well as everyone else! I'll tell 'Doka to fix you up some hot chocolate!" Yuu bolted back inside, shouting something Kuro didn't hear.

Madoka appeared in the living room with a steaming hot cup of cocoa, smirking, "I hope you have your ornament. Otherwise, I'm kicking you back out in the freezing cold."

"I hope she doesn't." Bao teased with a smirk.

Kuro shook her head, "I got it. Custom made, some years ago. I had been looking through some old photo albums, and well... Here it is."

Kuro pulled the round ornament out, hanging it on the tree. Everyone peered to get a look at it.

The ornament was white, with a picture of Kuro as a child, and Fernis' facebolt beside her. The ornament whirled slightly, revealing an all too familiar redhead with the facebolt of Hades Crown next to him...

"That's me?" Bao asked, awe lacing his voice.

"Yeah. You were really young at the time, so you probably don't remember the battle. It was the tenth anniversary of Tir Nan Og." Kuro smiled, a little wistfully, "We won that day. You were pretty overjoyed. I don't think I had ever seen you that happy."

Bao blinked, listening. In fact, everyone was staring at the elder Blackheart, who had her head down, eyes closed. Tears leaked down her cheeks, either out of happiness, or sadness, one couldn't tell.

Kakeru spoke up, "I'd bet you got some stories to tell of when you two were together."

Kuro looked up, wiping her eyes, "Yeah. You're right. I do." Then, she spoke in a riddle...

_It's Twins_  
_One Boy, One Girl_  
_Oh.. What a wonderful Bond_

_Inseparable from birth_  
_You couldn't find one_  
_without the other_

_Who would have known _  
_We would be forever torn apart_

_The day you died_  
_Will be one I remember for all time_

_You came to say good-bye_  
_I just wish I would have known it would_  
_be the last_

_You were a wonderful brother_  
_A wonderful friend_

_I can't believe_  
_I have to go on with out my twin_

_You will forever be a part of me_

One second, Kuro was standing there, the next, she was gone in a wave of shadow.

* * *

"Yuu!" Kuro shouted some days later, "Slow down!"

"I can't, Blackie! I'm so excited! Christmas is only three days aw-"

CRASH!

Everyone jumped when Yuu let out a loud, "OW!"

"Uh- oh." Tithi's voice said, slowly, "Yuu... look at what you broke."

"Oh, I did not break any- OH NO!"

Then there came Kakeru's horrified yelp, "YOU BROKE KURO'S ORNAMENT!"

Silence rang through the B- Pit, and every head turned to the kitchen, or the Kuro herself.

Kuro's face was slack. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth was open.

The same thing kept running through her head.

_Broke... Ornament. Broke... Ornament. Broke... Ornament._

Kuro's face twisted into one of pain and anger, before she screamed, "YUU TENDO YOU HAD BETTER RUN AND HOPE I DON'T GET MY FUCKING HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK!"

There was another yelp, this time from the Libra Blader as he ran up the stairs, locking his bedroom door in the process.

Kuro walked slowly into the living room, staring at the shattered white, black, and red pieces of one of the only good memories she had with Bao. She fell to her knees, her hands trembling as she picked up the delicate pieces.

Silent sobs began to rack her body, tears streaming down her cheeks.

No one dared move- well, almost no one.

Bao knelt next to his sister, his face one of sorrow, "Kuro... I'm sure you can replace it. You have to still have the picture-"

"I don't." Kuro said, choked, "When I was a Blader for hire, I had all sorts of people after me. One group tracked me down, burned my house down. The picture... it was burned too. I don't have a copy of it either..."

Kuro was heartbroken. She was devestated.

She was shattered like the ornament in front of her.

* * *

On Christmas Day, Kuro walked through the B- Pit door, making Yuu hide behind Tsubasa in fear.

"I'm not hear to kill anybody." Kuro said, quietly, "I just wanted to drop something off."

Kuro pulled a black and red wrapped box from her bag, setting it on the counter. She turned to leave, but found her path blocked by Kyoya, Gingka, Kakeru, and Nile, who had been right behind her.

"_Move_." Kuro seethed.

"Nope." Gingka said.

"NOW!" Kuro barked.

In answer, Kyoya and Kakeru grabbed the woman's shoulders, shoving her into a chair in the living room. Nile dropped the box in her lap.

Kuro yelped at the sound of a clink and click, "Careful with that! It's delicate!"

Kuro clutched the box to her chest, glaring at the Egyptian. It was then that everyone saw who it was for.

"Me?" Bao asked.

Kuro flinched, "Unless Nile's broken it. Then he's _dead_."

Nile backed away, slightly.

As everyone got into the swing of things, handing out presents, Kuro tuned them out.

That was, until her brother sat next to her, holding a silver wrapped box with howling wolves on it. Kuro blinked.

"Wanna trade?" Bao asked, warily.

Kuro slowly stretched her arms out, handing Bao his, while she took his from him. It was a small four by four inch, square box.

Kuro swallowed; No one had ever gotten her anything out of the graciousness of their hearts before.

"Oh, _awesome!_" Kuro was snapped from her thoughts when Bao pulled out a new launcher out, with Hades' facebolt and his name engraved on the top. He was grinning, "And it's a synchrome too!"

Kuro smiled, wistfully, "Yeah. Spent some money on that; Use it, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now open yours." Bao said, putting his present back into the box.

Kuro sighed, but did as told, slowly unwrapping the box, until the got to the main box itself. She opened it-

Kuro let out a gasp of awe as she reached into the box and pulled out _an exact replica of the ornament that Yuu had broken only three days before._ Picture and all.

"H- How...?" Kuro stammered, lifting it out of the box, gaping.

"I actually do remember that day, and since you said we were the victors- well, Da Xiang keeps pictures and records of past tournaments won by China natives. I just did a little photoshopping, adding the facebolt symbols and-" Bao was cut short when Kuro tackled him in a hug, sobbing.

"Bao, you have no idea how much this means! I don't know how I could ever thank you!" Kuro cried, black tears cutting down her pale white skin.

"Uh, maybe let go of me?" Bao joked.

Kuro let out a weak chuckle, but did as told.

"Well?" Madoka asked after Kuro stared at the ornament for several minutes, "Hang it up!"

Kuro smiled softly, turning to Bao, "You do it."

"No, you."

"Compromise; We'll do it together."

Bao smirked at that, standing as his sister did. Together, they lifted the ornament up, hanging it up on one of the Christmas tree's highest branches, where it overlooked everyone else's.

A camera flashed and clicked, but Kuro didn't mind.

Because some memories were painful, but others were ones to remember.


	3. Let Loose

Kuro had locked her windows, door, and even set a few traps, just in case someone somehow got into her bedroom.

Why, you may ask?

Because it was April's Fools day. The day she dreaded.

Again, why?

Because her brother was the King Prankster- he knew every prank in the book and Kuro did _not _want to be a part of it.

Which is why if Bao tried to enter her room, he'd get pelted by about ten to fifteen different traps at once.

Downstairs, Kuro heard a boy scream in rage.

It sounded an awful like Kakeru.

Curious, Kuro carefully stepped over her traps, opening her bedroom door, and walked to the top of the stairs, seeing everyone on the floor, rolling in laughter.

Kuro soon burst out laughing, seeing why.

Someone had swapped Kakeru's normal shampoo with a different kind.

One that had dyed his hair baby pink.

* * *

Kuro smirked as she set the prank up, knowing she'd probably regret it later, but she wanted to make sure that Bao got it.

Calling out, "I'll be back later!" Kuro ran out the door, adding the finishing touches to her prank, before running into town for some more items for the rest of her soon to be gleeful day.

* * *

Kuro slipped through the back door at around three that afternoon, smirking when she saw Bao being the only one not admitting defeat.

"Oh little brother!" Kuro sang, getting everyone's attention, "There's till seven hours left of the day! And I plan to make the best of it!"

"That a challenge Kuro?" Bao smirked.

Kuro held up the ten shopping bags, "If you think you can beat me. I picked up a few supplies."

Bao's smirk faded as he took in the bags, before it came back, "Don't underestimate me!"

Bao reached behind his back, pulled a remote device out and clicking the red button.

Kuro ducked at the whistling sound, heard her brother shout, then a crash, before-

_SPLAT!_

A cream cheese pie splattered over the wall, making Madoka curse, "YOU TWO ARE CLEANING UP THE MESS YOU MAKE!"

Kuro and Bao looked at each other, before they both took off, Bao to the basement, Kuro to the attic.

They were more than ready for each other.

* * *

Kuro had locked herself in the attic, and was thinking over her plan.

Bao would go be going outside at any minute now, to shout up to the window, and then come back inside, and that's when the fast drying glue would come down on his head, followed by pink and purple sparkles, and then the vibrant feathers...

Kuro would definetly be getting a laugh out of that.

Kuro heard a muffled shout from the street, so she ran down the stairs, holding a finger to her lips as she stood in the living room, shushing everyone.

The shouting outside stopped, and Kuro looked at the clock.

Two minutes to midnight...

The door opened, Bao walking through, and the strings were cut.

Just as she had wanted, the fast drying glue poured from the bucket, followed by the girly sparkles, and feathers.

Bao stood, frozen in shock, as the group all howled in laughter. Kuro smirked and took a picture of the scene.

"H- How?!" Bao screeched.

"This morning, while you were busy with everyone else." Kuro replied, "I was the one who swapped Kakeru's shampoo, to be part of the distraction- It was all part of my plan, really. They were to distract you while I pulled together a prank that would end your career as Prankster King, and make me, Prankster Queen."

"But the bags you brought in this afternoon-"

"I picked your wallet, took the cash and credit cards, and maxed them all out. You really shouldn't leave stuff like that in plain sight."

Bao groaned, but admitted, "Okay, you're the new Prankster Champion."

"Too generous little brother."

"Until next year."

"We'll see."

Sometimes, Kuro thought, it felt good to just let loose and enjoy oneself.


End file.
